Magic Verse 11: Moonstruck
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Car Troubles. On her way back from St Cloud with some answers, Chloe stops by to "have her car checked". Sebastian is just as adorkable as ever, but there might be more going on in this town than Chloe previously realized. And she's in for a bit of a surprise.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural**

**Part of: Magic!Verse Series**

**Sequel to: Car Troubles**

* * *

><p>Patrick had been nothing but a pain in her butt, as well as a barrel of smugness and superiority. Apparently the answers to her questions were '<em>common knowledge'<em> within the witchy circles. Patrick had announced, time and time again, that he couldn't believe that she didn't know something so _basic_. If it wasn't for his girlfriend, whom Chloe liked, she would've hexed him, badly.

"So, basically he was no help whatsoever." Jo sounded annoyed on the other end.

"Well, he gave me some books, and some other stuff, and while he was nursing his broken nose his girlfriend explained the principle to me."

"You broke his nose?" Jo's tone went far too amused.

"It wasn't _intentional_."

"Go on."

"Well, she explained it all to me and, well, it's confusing."

"How so?" Jo sounded like she was getting comfortable.

"There are rules that govern interactions between familiars and witches. Basically, no sex. But I'm in heat and that goes against what Malcolm and his familiar told me."

"Right. So how does it vary in your situation?"

"Well..." Chloe palmed her face. "Apparently it depends on what type of witch you are. There are a few types where it is not only allowed, but expected."

There was a pause. "There are different types of witches?"

"Yeah. And there are different sorts of magic that witches draw on as well. Who knew?"

"What magic do you draw from?"

Chloe sighed. "From what Patrick said, it's a rare sort of magic, one that ancient witches used to be able to do, but were thought to have lost the connection with a long time ago."

"But you got your magic from witches who lived in medieval times... when this magic would still be known and used." Jo sounded shocked. "It makes sense!"

"Something like that." Chloe licked her lips. "I think it's the only reason he forgave me for breaking his nose."

"So are you on your way back then?" Jo suddenly asked. "Lois' pain meds are wearing off - FYI."

"Uhhhh, kinda." Chloe licked her lips. "I'm, uh, at a pitstop."

"Huh?"

"Well, uh, my car's been giving trouble, and so I've left it at a garage to be looked at." Chloe could feel her skin burn in embarrassment despite the fact that she knew there was no way Jo could know what was truly going on.

"I can't believe - you need to let me teach you how to fix your car, Chloe! Don't every trust other people to tinker with it!" She let out a sigh. "Doesn't matter. You're god knows where so there's no other option. I get it." She took in another breath, obviously trying to accept this. "I'll let the others know you'll be back on your way home as soon as your car is repaired." Jo groaned. "Talk to you later, Chlo, I've got to go and do something. Keep us updated on things." And with that she hung up.

Relieved, Chloe let the cellphone fall and laid down on the fluffy bed. She felt guilty and a little naughty, but she really wasn't doing anything wrong. There had been no reason for her to keep where she was and what she was doing a secret, but she had. And she felt really bad about that. But then again, this didn't have to do with hunts or magic or anything like that. This was something that she'd done for herself. It would probably end up being nothing more than a good memory, and she wanted to keep that memory for herself.

A knock sounded on the door.

She jumped to her feet and fixed her clothes. "Come in!"

The door opened and Magdalene, the owner of Madison's stuck her head in. "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled as she moved towards the pleasant, elderly woman. "And thanks for having me back so soon. I'm just relieved there was a room available for me. When I saw all the cars outside I got nervous."

Magdalene's smile was pure honey. "My boy is downstairs actually ignoring the sweets, and he bathed. I couldn't find a bit of oil on him."

Chloe snickered at Magdalene's happiness at this. "Are you _sure_ he ignored the sweets and just wasn't waiting for you to leave?"

"It's not in his nature to hold back." Magdalene snorted before she motioned for Chloe to follow. "If he is anything short of a gentleman you let me know and I'll have his father give him a good talking to."

"Yes ma'am." Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

Magdalene Turner owned Madison's, which was a bed and breakfast named after the daughter she'd lost, while her husband Orson Turner, owner Turner Automotive Repairs, which was where her car was currently being checked thoroughly by Mr Turner himself since last time Sebastian - their son - hadn't been able to figure out why it started and stopped on its own.

Sebastian.

Chloe gulped as she emerged into the lobby to find him standing next to the plate of candy. He had had his back to it as he flicked something from his shirt.

"See what I mean?" Magdalene's voice carried to her son, who looked up immediately. "It's like he doesn't even see the plate!"

Sebastian went red immediately. "_Mother_."

Tutting, Magdalene left them, muttering that maybe he was coming down with a cold.

Sebastian groaned as he brought a hand to his face. "Between her and my dad I'm _dying_ here."

She snickered. "I think you'll survive."

He suddenly realized something and his blue eyes widened before he cleared his throat and ran his hand over the top of his wavy brown hair, which was up in a very short ponytail. "You, uh, look really nice."

"So do you." She leaned closer, expression evil. "And your mom's right. I can't see a _hint_ of oil or car grease."

His blush returned seven-fold as he palmed his face. "Can we _please_ leave now before she does more damage to my poor, frail ego?"

"Poor, frail," Chloe scoffed.

"It's getting worse and worse the longer we stay in hearing range of her," Sebastian assured her with a wry smile as he held out his hand out towards her.

She placed her hand in his, and the second she did a tingle, heat and awareness spread throughout her body and down her spine.

Sebastian's eyes widened and darkened before he cleared his throat and grinned at her, his large, calloused hand tightening around her much smaller one as he led her out. "So, uhm, I didn't think you'd actually come back."

Chloe eyed him for a second as they began to walk down the moonlit street. "Should I not have?"

"I didn't mean it that way! I wanted you! To, uh, come... Back here I mean... Not the other come. Not that I wouldn't want you to-." He then flushed and looked away with a groan, his hand on his face once more. "Can we start this conversation all over again?"

She bit down on her lips and nodded. He was just incredibly adorkable. It was ridiculous.

"_Thank you_." Breathing out in relief, Sebastian sighed as he looked up at the sky at the moon.

Chloe followed his gaze. "It'll soon be a full moon."

"Yep." He nodded. "They say that the full moon makes people crazy."

"Like they need the full moon for that." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Believe me, sometimes its the other phases you've got to worry about."

He sent her an odd look. "Is that so?"

"Oh, most definitely." Chloe remembered Jo's and her adventure with the Hunter Moon werewolves.

"You sound like you've had a lot of experience in this area." He raised an eyebrow, his lips pulled back in a grin.

She merely batted her eyelashes coyly and didn't answer.

Snickering, Sebastian turned his gaze up at the moon. "How long do you plan on staying in town?"

"Just tonight, tomorrow night at the latest. Your father has assured me that if there's anything wrong with my car he'll find it by then. Depending on how late it takes him to do so-well-." She stopped. "You're a terrible tour guide, where are we?"

He paused, looked around him in surprised, and then lowered his head in shame. "I forgot I was giving a tour."

She laughed and slapped his shoulder.

His blush was scarlet by now, which only seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes more. "I'm not making a good second impression."

"What was wrong with your _first_ one?" She wanted to know, mirth in her tone.

"_Really_?" He raised an eyebrow. "I talked about sweets and soap operas."

Her lips curled in laughter as she looped her arm around his. "_We_ talked about sweets and soap operas." She cleared her throat. "You also told me about your sister."

"Right." He looked back up at the moon. "Surprised myself with that one, actually."

She eyed him thoughtfully before gazing up at the moon as well. "I'm an only child, but the cousin I'm living with has always been like a sister to me. We - we had another friend who died not so long ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He frowned as he looked down at her face.

"She knew what she was doing - and that it could hurt others." Mainly Chloe. "She chose her own fate."

He frowned a little darker at her. "Is that so?"

Chloe nodded as she licked her lips. "We've gone morbid."

"We have," he agreed. "How do we salvage the night?"

"Well, since the tour guiding is obvious not in the cards," her tone went completely teasing. "How about we just go across the street to the playground?"

Intrigue colored Sebastian's face as his dimples went in, deep. "Okay. Follow me."

They looked both ways before crossing the street and headed towards the dimly lit playground, sitting side by side on the swings.

"How about a game of 20 questions?" Chloe waggled her eyebrows.

He laughed as he began to swing back and forth. "Okay. You start."

"Fine." She thought about it a moment before she turned to him. "What's your middle name?"

He groaned. "I have two middle names: Sebastian and Kane."

Her eyes widened. "What's your _first_ name then?"

He brought a hand to his face. "Wilson."

She bit down on her bottom lip but couldn't silence her giggle. "I see."

"That was two questions." Sebastian cleared his throat as he turned to peer at her through his fingers. "So I get two."

"Fair enough." She pushed herself back and forth on the swing.

Sebastian thought his question for a couple of minutes before he turned towards her. "Why are you single?"

"Straight to the tough questions I see!" She took in a deep breath. "My life is ridiculous right now and I hardly have time to catch my breath before something happens and my friends and family are in danger or I am or we get into trouble." She sighed. "I also tend to like guys who end up having tons of skeletons in their closets."

Sebastian gazed away and nodded silently to himself, seeming to be digesting this information. "What's _your_ middle name?"

She grinned, this was an easy one. "Ann."

"Ann." He smiled softly to himself.

"My turn." She eyed him. "Why are _you_ single?"

"We're just going to repeat each other's questions, huh?" He snickered before he cleared his throat. "And to answer - well - my life's a bit of a mess right now, especially after what happened to Madison." He sighed "I suppose it's easier to hide away and not try."

Suddenly a howl echoed throughout the air.

Chloe jumped from the swing and looked around, eyes wide as they went to the moon. It wasn't full. This shouldn't be a werewolf. And yet… "Do you, uh, have wolves here?"

Sebastian stood as well, eyes narrowed. "You need to go back to Madison's."

"Why?" Chloe turned towards him. "What's going on?"

He didn't answer. His eyes gazed in the darkness and his nostrils flared for a split second before he grabbed her by her upper arm and began to literally _drag_ her out of there back in the direction of his mother's bed and breakfast.

Chloe tried to yank her arm free, about to demand he explain what was going on, but she was shocked to realize he was much stronger than he looked. His grip was like steel, his expression dark as he gazed around them, alert. Gone was the sheepish, easily embarrassed guy she'd been swinging with, and instead, well, Chloe didn't know who this person was.

Suddenly Sebastian twirled on his heel and pushed her behind him as he faced the darkness, body tense.

Chloe's eyes widened as a growl sounded from the pitch black shadows. How had Sebastian known that something was there? She hadn't heard a thing! She still couldn't see anything!

A paw emerged from the darkness into the moonlight, and then another, until a large, black creature emerged. Its eyes were fiery, its fur pitch-black, and mouth open as saliva dripped from its fangs.

A werewolf. It was a _werewolf_.

Chloe's gaze rose to the moon once more to confirm what she already knew. This was the wrong moon cycle. What was going _on_ with the werewolf population?! First the mating season being on the Hunter's Moon, and now a werewolf who could change (out of mating season) on any moon phase? What had changed so drastically?

"Stay behind me." Sebastian's voice was low and growled as he faced the beast.

"Sebastian..." She gripped at his shoulder with one hand, about to summon a ball of silver light with the other.

The creature moved towards them.

Chloe lifted her hand.

Sebastian growled low in his throat, the sound warning and inhuman.

Chloe's hand dropped in shock. What the-?

"When I attack, run." Sebastian's voice was grim.

"Attack?" She shook her head. "No! It'll tear you apart!"

"Don't argue." Sebastian's voice was harsh. "He won't attack me."

Chloe froze as she stared at Sebastian's back, eyes wide. "Are you a werewolf too?"

He flinched and lowered his head. "Chloe, just-."

"_Are_ you a werewolf?" She snapped at him.

"_Kind of_!" He snapped back. "Now run!"

Yanking out a couple of strands of her hair, Chloe concentrated as she recited the spell she'd had to use on both herself and Jo on the Hunters Moon. Her strands turned to ash and were taken away by the wind as the numbing pain she was growing all-too used to took over. Her fingernails dropped off of her fingers to make way for claws. Her whole head shifted as a snout emerged from her skull. Her back (and whole body in general) shifted and changed as bones broke, muscles and tendons realigned, and hair fell off while skin split open to accommodate fur.

When it was finally over, Chloe sweated profusely on the ground, and whimpered like a wounded animal, but it wasn't until the blinding pain had dulled that she opened her eyes to see the wolf and Sebastian staring at her, both in relative shock (though it showed more on Sebastian's face than the wolf). The large black wolf couldn't understand what had happened, his animal brain unable to comprehend her change, in both figure and scent, and he moved towards her to nudge her with his snout.

She whimpered and snipped at him despite it not being the smartest thing to do.

The wolf made an odd sound as it swished its tail and drew nearer.

That sound must've meant something to Sebastian because he glared and in seconds had yanked off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and pulled down (and off) his pants before suddenly his eyes were glowing and his body twisting and turning as teeth fell out to accommodate fangs and skin broke, fur peeking out from beneath. In blinding rapidness he was a large wolf which had barreled into the other and thrown him away from Chloe. He moved to stand completely over her, his body hunched and his growl reverberating through his whole body.

That in itself shocked her, but not more than the fact that she realized she'd seen Sebastian's wolf form before. Months ago. On the night of the Hunter's Moon.

He'd been the eager wolf who'd tried to mount her!

Chloe's wolf-mouth fell open as she looked up at him as he stood above her protectively.

_No way!_

This couldn't be happening!

How was a coincidence like this even physically possible?

The other male growled but backed down and stormed away in a huff.

Sebastian remained standing over her prostrate body and threw his head back as he howled.

Chloe took the time to slip out from under him, steady on her feet. She narrowed her eyes at the wolf and let out a huff that sounded irritated even to her own ears.

The sound drew Sebastian's attention as he lowered his blue eyes to her, his fur the same color brown as his hair. He took a step towards her and circled the female wolf, taking visible breaths of her scent. She kept him in eyesight at all times and promptly sat down as she eyed him circling her. Just what in the world was going on? Why could these werewolves change on any moon?

At least now she knew why Sebastian had thought he'd seen her somewhere before, because he had! His animal-mind hadn't been able to fully remember the night of the Hunter's Moon though, and her scent changed to animalistic when she was in creature form, so that would be why he wouldn't make the connection when he'd scented her earlier. It would be familiar, but not the right scent.

Sebastian came to sit down in front of her and reached out his paw towards her with a whine.

She tilted her head at the action, intrigued but nevertheless confused.

His paw landed on her shoulder.

She huffed and shook him off.

Sebastian let out an amused sound as he jumped up and bumped his body sideways into hers. He then went down on his front paws, his tail wagging almost doglike behind him as he made a whining sound.

Chloe chuckled (the sound weird coming out of a wolf's mouth) as she realized that he wanted to _play_. Just what sort of werewolf-? She paused when she realized her own tail was wagging. Huh. She'd never done that before.

Green eyes curious, she copied his position.

He let out a yip and sprung up before he took off into a run.

Left with no other alternative, Chloe raced after him. She was shocked at how fast these legs could take her, and soon she wasn't just trying to keep up with him, but was quite enjoying herself as they sprinted down the street and out through different locations. People looked up when they saw them and yet didn't react as one would expect to two wolves running wild in the streets.

When they escaped the town and ventured into the surrounding hills a howl of happiness erupted from Chloe's mouth and she skidded to a stop because she'd never made that sound before.

Sebastian stopped ahead of her and backtracked when he realized she wasn't following. He nudged her with his snout, running his face against the fur of her neck.

Something coiled in Chloe's stomach pleasantly, and she returned the gesture instinctively, enjoying the whimper Sebastian let out. She bucked under his head with hers playfully. Sebastian's tail wagged so fast it was almost too fast to distinguish as he approached closer making quiet whining sounds as he mouthed her muzzle. Their noses touched before she bumped her body against his like he had her before, and he bumped back with an excited yip as he lowered into a bow. He tossed and tilted his head before he lifted up on his back legs to rest his legs over her neck in what could only be described as a flirty manner.

Shimmying out of his grip with a yip, Chloe sat down and stared up at the moon.

Sebastian sat next to her, their shoulders touching as he too gazed up at the moon.

It felt... amazing.

Chloe didn't know when she fell asleep, or how Sebastian got her back to Madison's (had he lugged around a wolf - or a naked girl?), but she was in bed when she awoke. A part of her wanted to rationalize that it'd all been a dream, but the tail curled around her thigh said otherwise. A quick search also revealed that the wolf ears were still there as well.

A groan escpaed her lips as she covered her head with the pillow.

Her phone rang and she reached blindly for it, bringing it to her wolf ears. "Yeah?"

"Tell me you're almost here."

It was the urgency in Jo's voice that woke her up completely.

"What happened?" Chloe sat up immediately.

"Kate and mom have gone missing."

In seconds Chloe was on her feet. "I'm around two hours away. I'll catch the first bus and be there as soon as possible."

"Chloe, hurry." And with that Jo hung up.

Chloe raced to the bathroom and stared at her ears and tail before she began to chant the distracting jinx she'd learnt just in case something like this happened. Now, if anyone started to notice her wolfy bits, they'd immediately get distracted and forget what they saw.

Nevertheless, after bathing she yanked a hat on over her ears, and was forced to cut a hole in her skirt so she could slip her tail through. She grabbed her bags and hurried downstairs, but Magdalene wasn't there. No one was.

Chloe didn't have time to wait so she threw down enough bills to cover her stay and reached for a note pad, writing down that she was sorry she couldn't say goodbye, but there'd been an emergency and she had to go. She assured Magdalene she'd come back later for her car.

With that she raced out of the bed and breakfast towards the bus station she'd seen a couple of blocks away. Luck must've been on her side because within five minutes of paying for her ticket the girl was on the bus and it was making its way towards Windom.

She texted Jo to give her the details of what had happened.

On the street, Sebastian stood in front of a beautiful girl, the two of them arguing.

Chloe stared at them as she drove by and lowered the hand she'd raised to wave and catch his attention when she'd first seen him.

Sinking in her chair, Chloe told herself she had more important things to do than wonder who the girl had been, and when Jo's email came through on her phone with the details, Chloe's eyes narrowed as she lost herself in the case.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


End file.
